Glimmer in the Darkness, Chapter 1
by Nobie
Summary: Ranubis Nanza, a young orphan, cares for his sister in Nexus City, an unforgiving place consumed by greed. A Kabuto, living nearby, recalls the events of its life. A mysterious figure watches in the distance. Their paths converge, and life is never the


Pokemon and all related Indicia and characters are copyright   
Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, Jr. Kikaku, Shogakukan Productions   
1995-2000  
Ranubis Nanza, Sapphire Nanza, etc. copyright me, Nobie  
  
"GLIMMER IN THE DARKNESS"  
  
Chapter 1: Human Gratitude  
  
Life isn't fair.   
  
That's a statement I've learned the hard way, whether I wanted   
to or not. I may be a kid, but I was forced to grow up all too   
soon. I have more to think about than allowance and junk food. My   
clothes are stained, my jeans are torn, and I haven't eaten in a   
week. My name is Ranubis Nanza.  
  
I'd have to say, Ranubis is a very strange name. I think it   
was a result of my parents' trip to Egypt, but I'm unsure. I can't   
ask them either, because, you see, they're dead.   
  
It all happened a year ago. I was 12 at the time, and I was   
coming home with my sister, Sapphire. We had just gotten some   
groceries from the store for my mother. We had turned the corner   
when we saw it. The house was on fire. I screamed. Sapphire was   
too young to comprehend it, however. No ambulance came, no fire   
truck came. All because I live in Nexus City.  
  
Nexus City is a place where everything revolves around greed.   
Why didn't help appear on the scene? Because it wouldn't have been   
cost effective. My mom gave to charity, my dad occasionally served   
food in a soup kitchen outside of Nexus City. In fact, they seemed   
to have been the only ones with hearts. My parents died because the   
public viewed them as a problem.  
  
I had gone around from house to house, with Sapphire, looking   
for a new home. I had no money left, so I couldn't take a bus.   
However, every person rejected me because feeding another two kids   
would be too much. Greed. I really hate that word. What it   
represents has destroyed my own family, and any hopes I had for a   
normal life. I constantly starve myself to sleep. People are   
uncaring. I've lived a hard life, and I have the scars, both   
emotional and physical, to show it.   
  
So here I am, sitting near a waterfall. This waterfall is   
pure. It's the only thing in this damn city that hasn't been   
polluted. I guess most people choose to ignore it. For me, it's a   
place to sit back and process my thoughts. I look up, and see   
Sapphire running around.  
  
Sapphire is probably the only thing keeping me going. Her   
child - like innocence and pleasant demeanor has brought me back from   
the brink of death. Despite her being hungry and tired, she   
continues, like every day is packed with fun. Wait a second...  
  
"Sapphire, where are you going?"  
  
"Brother! I want to see the waterfall closer!"  
  
"What? No! Keep away!"  
  
Oh no! Too late! She's falling! She's falling! What can I   
do? Fear paralyzes me. I can do nothing more than scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I live in seclusion, away from others of my "kind." For I am   
an outcast, in more ways than one. I have not walked among other   
Pokemon in a long time. I am a Kabuto.   
  
Living the life of a Kabuto is a very difficult thing. I am   
part water, so I depend on the waterfall I live behind. However,   
being part rock, that same waterfall could kill me quite easily. If   
not, it would do serious harm.   
  
I once lived in ancient times, back when Kabuto were abundant.   
I was born to a group of Kabuto who lived along the coast. Though   
not all of them were related, they acted as a family. One depended   
upon another. We were like a colony. We had Kabuto who gave birth,   
Kabuto who collected food, Kabuto who helped find places to rest, and   
Kabuto who defended the others.  
  
From a very early age, I wanted to be a Kabuto soldier.   
Problem was, I was a runt. As a young Kabuto, I was only half the   
size of the others. Every day, there was talk that I would only slow   
down the group. If a Pokemon as slow as Kabuto is hindered further,   
the consequences could be fatal. I feared abandonment. I needed to   
show them that I was able to defend them.  
  
So I fought every day. I improved my skills in swimming and   
running. I practiced sneaking up behind my brethren and getting the   
jump on them. Eventually, I became skilled at the surprise attack.   
What was even better is that, as I matured, I grew drastically. Not   
only from age, but from all my activity as a child. My former   
handicap was gone, and now my chances were even greater to become a   
soldier. Eventually, the leader of our group bestowed that upon me.   
I promised I would protect them no matter what.  
  
I failed.  
  
It was a sunny day. I still remember the way the light gleamed   
off our shells. We had just found a school of Goldeen to hunt. We   
were successful and began eating. Suddenly, the sky turned dark. I   
used my outer eyes to look, and I saw three gray bellies. The three   
gray bellies of a group of Aerodactyl. As the rest of the group   
began to see the threat above, they divebombed.   
  
One Aerodactyl, we could probably defeat. Two, it would be a   
challenge. Three, however, and we wouldn't stand a chance. Each   
one, with serrated fangs showing picked off Kabuto after Kabuto. I   
fought hard, but Scratching usually does little to an Aerodactyl. In   
the ensuing massacre, I managed to blind one of them. In its anger,   
it shook me off into the water, causing my shell to crack against the   
rocks. I was severely wounded. I could feel my consciousness fade.   
The others weren't so lucky.  
  
When I had come to, everyone had been eaten or killed, except   
for me. Every day, the thought that I was unable to protect them   
gnawed away at me. The fact that there were three Aerodactyl was no   
longer an excuse. I sat alone on the shore, not eating a thing. My   
deterioration was apparent. Eventually, I just died of sorrow.  
  
I opened my eyes, confused. Had I not met my end? How was it   
possible for me to be alive once more? My eyes hurt from the light;   
I could not focus. All I could hear was some talk about "fossils."   
Human talk. Were humans now able to revive the dead? Apparently,   
they had come a long way since my time. I saw another human pick me   
up. Too tired to fight back, I just sat in his arms. He walked   
outside, and immediately sent me into a battle.  
  
Was this guy crazy? Apparently so. I was not even used to   
living again, much less battling. I saw my "opponent." It was an   
Oddish. I suspected I would lose quickly, so I just sat still, but   
the trainer ordered me to fight. For some reason, I did.  
  
I was defeated quickly. I was at a serious type disadvantage,   
and I felt more sluggish and less powerful. I guess being fossilized   
reduces one's strength.   
  
The trainer saw my loss, and abandoned me. He did not think   
much of me, but he was a fool for sending me into battle so early; it   
against a grass type as well. I headed for the coast and began   
swimming. Eventually I ended up at the waterfall that I am currently   
living behind.   
  
I look outside, past the water, and I notice something. A   
human... a young, female human...falling! My protective instincts   
fill me, and I begin to climb the cliff, slicing off the leaves of   
tree limbs in order to create a cushion. I have to work fast. That   
child has no chance if I do not get there in time.   
  
I finally finish, and get set to retrieve her. This is not an   
easy task. I jump onto a tree branch and bend it back. I let go,   
and it sends me careening towards the child. Having such a smooth   
shell makes me quite aerodynamic. I land on the child, and then jump   
off and then crash into her in order to send her towards the pile of   
leaves. I hope this works. If I am responsible for another life I   
failed to save, then I do not think I could live with myself. I am   
falling, but I look on. She has missed the waterfall. That is   
good. It would have crushed her horribly. She lands safely on the   
leaves and begins to cry. Rarely does such a high pitched squeal   
sound so rewarding. I look down, at the base of the waterfall. My   
death is again inevitable. However, this time I am able to die   
knowing I saved a life, at diminished strengh. I close my eyes, and   
wait for the end...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I look on, horrified and relieved. What just happened? I hear   
Sapphire crying. I regain control of my body and jump down to where   
she is.   
  
"Sapphire! Sapphire! Are you okay?" I ask. Please, oh   
please be okay...  
  
She continues to cry. I hold her in my arms and console her.   
I'm still in shock. If I were to lose her too, I'd have no one   
left. I would be all alone. She survived. My goodness she   
survived. I am very grateful that her life wasn't robbed. I try to   
piece together my thoughts. She fell... and then something...tackled   
her. Was it a Pokemon? It probably was a Pokemon that saved her.  
  
That saved her and fell! I have to go rescue it! It might be   
dead by now! Sapphire may be safe, but who knows what condition that   
strange Pokemon is!   
  
I quickly climb down the cliff, adrenaline fueling me. I   
certainly couldn't do this normally. Why do I feel compelled to save   
this Pokemon? Is it because it's responsible for saving Sapphire's   
life? Most likely. I'm usually not this brave. When you're as thin   
as me from eating so little, you don't tend to go around looking for   
trouble. I feel the rocks scrape against the skin of my hands, but   
for now, I ignore it. I continue to climb down until I think it's   
safe to simply jump... and I do. I swim around looking for the   
Pokemon. Where could it be? I search frantically. How long is this   
taking? Seconds? Minutes? I'm unsure.   
  
I see something at the bottom that I had not spotted before.   
Could that be it? I take in a gulp of air, and proceed to swim   
down. I grab what I think is the Pokemon, and I swim upwards, hoping   
that I would not run out of air before it was too late. The water is   
getting lighter in color... a good sign. I continue to swim upwards,   
the Pokemon in my arms.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
I surface, gasping for air, still holding what I believe is the   
Pokemon. Am I right? I examine it more carefully...yes, this must   
be it. The two black dots (eyes?) are on the shell. I stare at it a   
little before bringing it back up to Sapphire. Exactly how long does   
an adrenaline rush last, anyway?   
  
Sapphire and I continue to stare at the Pokemon. It's not   
moving. Could it be dead? I see Sapphire has that same look as   
when... she saw our dead parents. A mix of curiosity and a lack of   
knowledge makes her continue to look at what may be a carcass, and...   
what was that?  
  
I feel it begin to stir. It's alive. I sigh with relief. The   
Kabuto's eyes...there's something about them. I can't quite describe   
it. I decide to try and talk to it.  
  
"A-are you okay?" I say to the Pokemon.  
  
"Kabuto."   
  
I have no idea what he just said...or do I? The tone of voice,   
the nature of the tense, I think it's worried. "So that's what you   
are. A...Kabuto."   
  
"Kabuto." It still sounds worried.  
  
Just then Sapphire crawls up to the "Kabuto" and begins to   
stare at its eyes.   
  
"Kabuto." it says, its voice taking on a different tone. Was   
it worried about Sapphire? I sit down to think...when I realize   
Sapphire is hugging the Kabuto and playing with it.   
  
"Sapphire! Put it down. It's hurt, and you might make it   
worse."  
  
She stares at me blankly. That innocence... she appears to be   
thinking.   
  
"Okay, big brother!" She puts down the Kabuto and begins to   
stare at it again. I look at the Kabuto as well. We've been doing a   
lot of staring, I realize.  
  
"So...Kabuto... where are you from?"  
  
"Kabuto."  
  
"Really now..." I try to interpet, but I fail. "Well anyway,   
my name is Ranubis. Ranubis Nanza. That's my sister, Sapphire."  
  
"Kabuto," it affirms.  
  
This goes on for who knows how long. We become engrossed in   
the conversation. I don't know half of the things it's saying, and   
yet I feel so comfortable talking to it. Time fades away for us, as   
we continue to talk. From what I can understand, it's apparently sad   
about something that happened a long time ago.   
  
"Well, I guess we depart now, Kabuto. My life is no good for a   
Pokemon. I can't feed you well, and there aren't any Pokemon   
Centers. It'd be better if you return to the wild."   
  
"Kabuto..."  
  
"C'mon Sapphire, we need to get some rest. Where do you want   
to sleep tonight?"  
  
"The park!"  
  
"The park? Not a good idea. How about we try-"  
  
"Stand where you are, child."  
  
I freeze in place. "W-who is it?" That voice is deep and   
soulful, but something doesn't seem right about it. It's a kind of   
talking that I have never experienced before. "What do you want?"  
  
"You may turn around, first." I do so. I see a strange figure   
wrapped in cloaks, his(?) face obscured, as a result. "That is   
better. You may call me 'Dineas.' For as what I want...I simply   
wish to ask you a few questions."  
  
"...Okay... what is it?"  
  
"What are your thoughts on Pokemon Trainers?"  
  
"I don't know. The only ones I see around here are harsh and   
abusive. Though I suspect it's a hard life. The amount of devotion   
is probably enormous."  
  
"What do you think of your life right now?"  
  
"It's...difficult."  
  
"So that means that life is difficult to live. No one gets   
breaks. Much of life can be a cruel defeat, one after another.   
However, do you know what the difference between your life and that   
of a Pokemon Trainer?"  
  
I have no answer. I'm simply confused. What is this all   
leading to?  
  
"You are confused. Your thoughts are tangled up." This DiNeas   
pauses for a brief moment. "Therefore, I shall tell you the   
difference. The way your life is at this moment, no matter how far   
you progress in life, no matter how old you get, you are still   
trapped in this same place, confined to a thankless existence with no   
reward in the end. You are always going around for that scrap of   
food, and sleeping in the cold streets, hoping that this will not be   
another dark day. Where do you keep walking to? Is there anyone to   
ask? The wind, perhaps? The wind will not give you an answer,   
however."  
  
"Who says everyone has to have more to their life, a purpose?   
It's just a dream. Who says that I'm not going to be stuck as an   
orphan, forced to take care of my sister without any support?"  
  
"Who says you are? Are you truly intent on living like this?   
Have you given up every last bit of hope?"  
  
"No, of course not. I just feel that-"  
  
"And what of your sister, this Sapphire. Do you want her to   
suffer this much? Do you want to see her grow up in these   
conditions? One day she may have to go through more than she can   
handle, and you won't be there to support her. Is that the fate your   
want for you beloved sister?"  
  
"SHUT UP! HOW the HELL do YOU know what I'M going through?!"  
His eyes are obscured, but I see them narrow."Oh, I do. I most   
certainly know how you feel. In fact, much more than that." His   
(DiNeas sounds male, at least) voice gains a sense of pain and   
suffering to it, as if what I said brought back some terrible   
memories. How could I have made his mood change so suddenly?   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not apologize, child. You have every right to be angry.   
Angry at the world that would dare rob you of nearly everything you   
hold dear. However, as you have stated, you are not content with   
this life. You do not want to see your sister go through any more   
hardships. You want to have hope for her."  
  
I nod slowly, acknowledging the truth in his words. I know   
he's planning something...but what?  
  
"You have a strong bond with that Kabuto. One that I've rarely   
seen amongst a human and a Pokemon. Do you really want to give up   
this Kabuto? You can either stay together, or you can leave each   
other, going back to your sad lives."  
  
"Do you know a lot about Pokemon?"  
  
"Yes... more than you can possibly imagine..."   
  
"Well what do you want me to do? Become a Pokemon Trainer or   
something?"  
  
DiNeas stares at me. I imagine he has a smirk underneath that   
cloak. "Precisely."  
  
"What? No no no....no way can I do that. I don't want to   
become obsessed with training, and drive my Pokemon over the edge,   
while I get some worthless trophy or something."  
  
"Not all Pokemon Trainers have to aim for something like that.   
Think about it. With money, you would finally be able to eat more   
than you do now. If you gain fame has a Pokemon Trainer, you may be   
able to change this accursed city. A homeless boy won't be able to   
do anything, but a reknowned Pokemon Trainer who donates his earnings   
to help change this place for the better... that would be something.   
It is also certainly a better life than the one you currently are   
subject to."  
  
"I...guess...so. Like you said, my life really can't get any   
worse, unless I lose Sapphire."   
  
I face Sapphire, who is still playing with the Kabuto. "Okay,   
Sapphire, do you want to go on a Pokemon Journey?"  
  
"Pokemon Journey? What's that?"  
  
"It's where we travel a lot and meet a lot of people with   
Pokemon. Sometimes, the Pokemon battle." I think she may dislike   
the concept of fighting."  
  
DiNeas turns to Sapphire as well. "However, this battling is   
done fairly, and in the interest of good."  
  
"Hmmmmm...." Sapphire says cutely. "I like it! It sounds like   
a good idea!"  
  
"Yeah, it does, doesn't it...." Does she truly comprehend what   
I'm talking about?  
  
I turn to the Kabuto. "So...you want to help me and   
Sapphire?"  
  
"Kabuto kabuto."  
  
"Um...I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"You would be correct."  
  
I turn to DiNeas. "Huh?"  
  
"...Nevermind." He looks at me, and then pulls out some   
things. What they are, I'm not sure. His arms and hands are   
obscured by more loose clothing. "Now then, here are some items   
which will help you begin your journey. First, here are some Poke   
Balls. As you may have seen, they are used to store Pokemon. Some   
Pokemon may not like them, though they may get used to them." He   
puts down a red and purple object, which from what I can figure,   
opens up. "This is your Pokedex It is known as "Cassoval." This   
Pokedex is unlike any other Pokedex out there, however. While other   
Pokedex give general information, Cassoval has the ability to infer.   
It is the only one of its kind. You can also use it to switch   
between Pokemon."  
  
"Switch between Pokemon?"  
  
"A trainer can only carry up to 6 Pokemon with him or herself.   
Any other Pokemon will go to where you have received your Pokedex.   
In this case, it will be transported to my home."  
  
"And that would be...?" I ask, trying to figure out at least   
SOMETHING about him.  
  
"I cannot say, and you shall not know."   
  
"Uh..."  
  
"In addition, here is 5000 Pokeyen, and a fair supply of   
rations. This should suffice until you can earn money for yourself.   
Besides, when a trainer loses, he or she must give half of his or her   
money to the winner. I detest such a tradition, but that is the way   
it works.  
  
I notice a piece of paper in his hand. "And what would that   
be?"  
  
"This is a map of Mt. Moon. It is south of where you currently   
are."  
  
"Am I headed to Pewter City? I heard that a famed Pokemon   
Breeder had set up shop there 8 years ago."   
  
"No. You will be heading to Sandstone City."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"You are not quite ready for Pewter. It is better for you to   
go to Sandstone City. Besides, the way to Pewter from here through   
Mount Moon is quite long. You don't quite have the supplies needed,   
despite the food I have given you." He turns his head to the   
Kabuto. "Now then... you must go and 'capture' the Kabuto."  
  
"Capture?"  
  
"Put a Poke Ball near the Kabuto. It will enter it, and the   
Kabuto shall be yours. Cassoval shall instruct you on how to capture   
other Pokemon, should the need arise. However, remember that no   
Pokemon can become your property."  
  
"Property? Why would I do something crazy like that?"  
  
He pauses. "You have a good heart. It shall serve you well."  
  
"...Thank you, I think..." I'm confused by his words yet   
again, but I decide to listen to him and I put down the Poke Ball.   
"Now then, Kabuto, do you want to come in the Poke Ball?"  
  
"Kabuto!" it scurries near it at an alarming speed, and   
presses the white button on the ball. The Kabuto becomes a beam of   
red energy, and that energy is encased in the Poke Ball.  
  
"That thing seemed almost eager to enter. It must like   
confined spaces or something." I turn to DiNeas for a response   
and...he's gone? I turn around for 10 seconds, and he just   
vanished! "Sapphire, did you see where that man went?"  
  
"Ummmm...nope!"  
  
"Okay then. That was just a bit spooky. I guess we head to   
Mt. Moon then. C'mon Sapphire, I'll let you ride piggyback for   
now." She smiles, climbs up onto my shoulders, and we head off. I   
don't know what will become of us, but like DiNeas said, it will lead   
to a life with at least some value... I hope this is the right   
decision. Mom...Dad... please watch over us.   



End file.
